Hello, my name is Maggie
by amandaav13
Summary: Ever wonder about the Irish vampire named Maggie? What was her past like? What made her the person she is today? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1: Visiting the Cullens

**A/N: This is my first fanfic! Please review/fav/follow :)**

I decided to visit the Cullens. It had been years since I had last seen them. Renesmee was all grown up, not to mention gorgeous. The family rarely changed, the only thing new was that Renesmee had been married to Jacob. They all knew it was coming and they would have no choice but to accept what is. They were perfect for each other, kind of like every member of the Cullen family and their mates. Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Bella and Edward. They were all perfect for each other without a doubt. I guess you could say I was jealous. Extremely jealous. Why hadn't I found my mate? Was there something about me that made me different? Oh yeah, I look like I'm 15. I sighed absent-mindedly. Renesmee noticed and grabbed my attention. Dragging me away from my thoughts.

"You never told me your story, Maggie," beamed the girl. I sighed heavily again. She noticed that sigh too. "You promised," she pouted.

I never wanted to relive my past, than again who did? My past was dark and bleak. I wanted no reminders of the life I lived before immortality. The abuse I took from my parents made me wish I was dead. I had my suicide all planned out, who would want to remember the time they tried to kill themselves? No one does. I thought that was all behind me. Apparently not.

Jacob seemed to notice my hesitation. "You shouldn't pressure her, love," he told Renesmee. Renesmee's face fell and she looked to the floor.

Edward walked into the room and gave me a look, he had obviously read my mind, and knew why I hesitated. "You don't have to share your story, if you don't want to, Maggie," he told me. I nodded. I looked back to Renesmee who was looking at the ground still.

"Maybe tomorrow, okay?" I said hoping to stall her. I looked up to Edward and he nodded his head and walked out of the living room. I looked back at Renesmee for a moment.

"Its not all sunshine and rainbows, and its something I don't want to relive," I explained to her. Renesmee walked over to me and put her hand on my cheek. I froze. I had forgotten all about her gift. She showed me pictures of her past and that struggles she went through growing up. I watched all the dark times that Renesmee had play out before me. Then, she showed me the happy results.

Obviously, my human life was dark and scary, even to me. From the darkness in my previous life, I had grown to be the person I was today. I didn't mind going through it to grow into a better person. I owed it all to Siobhan and Liam. They changed my life.

"Tomorrow," Renesmee said when she stopped showing me pictures of her past. I nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow," I said and got up from my chair and walked up to the guest room they had let me use for the week I was in town.

**A/N: Sorry its short! This is off of the top of my head. Let me know what you think! I'd love to hear from you.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Night

**A/N: Sorry for being so bad at updating the story. Please Review :)**

I was sitting there on the bed in my room wondering how I was going to tell Renesmee my story without scaring her. Yes she was older now, and married but I didn't think she could sit through my life story. Siobhan and Liam had even asked me to stop telling my story because the truth bothered them. The walls in the room seemed to close in on me, making it seem like all of the fears were sitting in the room with me, staring directly at me. My thoughts were disturbed with a knock at the door.

"Come in," I breathed, hardly audible. I looked in the direction of the door to see Edward walk in. Surely he heard my inner rant.

"You're right, I did hear your thoughts, and I came to talk to you about that," he said. I sighed, I knew he was going to tell me that I didn't have to tell Renesmee my story, despite my promise. He was just being a good father.

"Maggie, you don't have to tell her your story if you don't want to relive the past," he told me. I was right. I scanned his words for lies, just to make sure he wasn't lying to me.

"Edward, if I hadn't made the promise to her I wouldn't be considering telling her," I told him. He didn't understand, I never break my promises.

"I understand that, but I'm telling you, that if you think you'll scare her maybe it isn't the best idea to tell her your story," he said. I considered his point for a minute then shook my head.

"Edward, I made a promise, and I am going to keep it," I told him. "If its to much for her, it is her fault for begging me to tell her my story," I said.

"Have you considered your emotional state?" he asked. What a stupid question. Of course I have, despite the fear of having to relive my past, I've lived through it. I've lived, and I am who I am today because of the past.

"The past is the past, now I'd like to be alone if you don't mind," I told Edward. He nodded and left the room, leaving me to my thoughts again.

I hadn't really wanted to tell Renesmee of the numerous time I'd been raped, teased, abused, and made fun of, but that was apart of my life. The suicide attempts I had made and considered. The numerous time I'd cut myself. The numerous times I had told myself I was trash, and worthless. If Renesmee wanted my life story, my life story she was going to get. Surely she wasn't going to enjoy this story.


	3. Chapter 3: Feeling Anxious

**A/N: I changed the Rating to M just to be safe as I go into more detail about Maggie's life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Written to: Misguided Ghosts by Paramore**

* * *

The sun had risen above the horizon. I could feel the humidity from the room I sat in. The room with plain white walls, with a large bed with a grey purple bed spread. Its not like I actually slept in the bed. I had spent the entire night thinking about what to tell Renesmee. I was terrified. I didn't want to tell her, but a promise is a promise. Right? Was I doing the wrong thing? Maybe I shouldn't have made the promise in the first place. Sadly, I can smell Renesmee from my room. She's awake. So is Jacob. Sigh. I drift over towards the window in the room, looking out I see Emmett and Rosalie hunting. My eyes were a light amber colour now, I hadn't hunted in a while. I'm okay, I'm under control. I opened the bedroom door and began my walk down the stairs into the family's living area. Renesmee was eating her breakfast. I sighed.

"Maggie!" the girl cheered. I smiled smugly at her.

"Hello, Renesmee," I said. "How did you sleep?"

"Well! Can I hear your story now?" she asked right away. I nodded hesitantly.

"Well, I was born in 1832 in Ireland, I don't remember my mothers name, or my fathers for that matter. I had 3 brothers and a sister, from what I found searching through birth records," I told her. I looked up from my feet to see that Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice had joined Renesmee and Jacob in my little story telling moment.

"My sisters name was Irene, my brothers names were Jake, David and Noah. We all lived on a very tiny farm, we were poor and struggled to survive. In Ireland at the time the only thing being grown was potatoes, because they were easy to grow and extremely good for the body. Once I turned 10 I was able to tell when someone was lying to me, and it got me into a lot of trouble. I blurted out when people were lying and it made my family very mad, because there were no secrets anymore." I said as I looked back up to see Alice's kind eyes waiting for me to continue. Renesmee's look was encouraging, and Edward seemed shocked, he must have read my mind. I sighed and slouched back into the chair I was sitting in. I hesitated.

"What's wrong Maggie?" Renesmee asked. I sighed.

"Nothing, I just thinking," I told her.

I decided to continue my story, after all I promised Renesmee. "Well, my 'gift' made me a danger, because my parents had no trust in me anymore. My siblings stayed away from me, my friends, everyone. No one talked to me anymore, they claimed I was a witch, and that I shouldn't be allowed to live. I was so accurate, that my family considered disowning me," I said as I went into a flashback of my childhood.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! The flashback will be written as clearly as possible in the next chapter. In the meantime, please review! I love to hear from everyone. Shout out to: littlepixelovesu for the super nice inbox! Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4: How Do I Know?

**A/N: Heres the flashback! Let me know what you think. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters.**

**Written to: Careful by Paramore**

**and Spotlight by MuteMath**

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"The potato harvest will be our main source of income," I heard Papa tell Mama. Mama smiled in return.

"I sure hope that the children will be alright, after all there are 5 of them," Mama responded.

I cringed, I had heard them talk about sending some of us to go work on a different farm. I also heard them say that some of us might die. Times were hard, I was 10 and even I understood that. I looked over to my younger sister Irene who was playing with a rock on the floor. I walked over to her with a forced smile on my face.

"Irene, don't you know that rocks aren't suppose to be brought into the house?" I asked her. Irene nodded, she picked her rock up and went outside with it. Silly 5 year olds. I sighed and looked over to my older brother Noah who was reading some book. I decided not to bother him, because when he reads you don't want to bother him. I heard my father speak again, and I walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Maggie," Papa said, once he noticed my entrance. I smiled at him.

"Hi Papa, Mama," I said looking at them both.

"Maggie, why don't you read, or go play with your brothers and sister?" Mama suggested. I shrugged.

"Noah is reading, Irene is outside playing with a rock, and Jake and David are playing catch outside," I told them with a sigh.

"Dear, the farm needs harvesting, why don't you get to work on that, if you're so bored?" he suggested.

"Papa, why can't I go into the city?" I asked him. I wanted to see the city so badly. I wondered what it was like.

"Because the city is a dangerous place, someone will kidnap you," Papa answered. He was lying, there was a different reason.

"Papa, you lie," I told him sharply. I didn't know how I knew he was lying, I just did. My fathers reaction was deadly. I backed away from him into the corner of the kitchen. "Papa.." I said.

"MAGGIE, HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF LYING!" he snapped at me. Next thing I knew his hand came into contact with my face. I started crying instantly. Tears began flowing from my tiny blue eyes.

"But you are lying, Papa," I stated in between sobs, gasps for air and tears. SMACK. Again, his hand came into contact with my face. More tears flowed as I rubbed my check. I scurried away from Papa and cowered in the corner of the living room.

"She's so inconsiderate," I heard Papa snap.

"But you were lying, dear," Mama told him.

"I know, but she had no right to say that," he continued. I froze. I was right, he was lying. How did I know this? What was his real reason to why I couldn't go to the city. Noah saw me in the corner of the living room, he approached me.

"Maggie, you know better. Come on," he said as he picked me up and carried me to my room. I shrunk into his arms, he was my favourite brother.

"Noah, I don't know why I did that," I told him. He shrugged and placed me on my bed. I decided that it was time to sleep, seeing as the sun went down, the last thing I wanted to do was go downstairs for dinner and face Papa again.

*****END OF** **FLASHBACK*****

I suddenly jumped back to reality and realized I was in the Cullen's living room. I sighed and looked at Renesmee who was shocked. "My next infraction with my gift would come a couple months later when my grandparents were over for Noah's birthday dinner," I said as I was suddenly at the dinning room table with my parents, Noah, Jake, David, Irene, Grandma and Grandpa.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was alright! Sorry its not fabulous, but I'm working on it. How do you like the flipping from past to present? I feel like I can tell the story better that way. Tell me what you think! And don't forget to review. Please and thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Broken

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and its characters. But do own any OC (Original Characters) that I've made up to go with the story. **

* * *

_Am I happy?_

_Is that what you see?_

_I can't find,_

_Whats inside me._

_Where do I fit in?_

_What's my role in this world?_

_When can I breath?_

_When everything I say seems to be the wrong thing._

_**Broken by Caitlyn Taylor Love**_

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

The doorbell rang once and I had managed to hear it from my extremely tiny bedroom. I choose to stay in my bed for most of the day, wanting to avoid my parents. After the incident last week there was no way they were about to forgive me for that outbreak. I had hid in my room for exactly 7 days. On the odd occasion my sister, Irene would bring me some food, but it was never a lot of food. She told me that if I wanted more I had to leave my room. I shook my head and told her there was no way I was going to do that.

I knew that the doorbell ringing meant that Grandma and Grandpa were here. It was Noah's birthday. They were invited to dinner, so I decided to get dressed in my good clothes for dinner. As I walked down the stairs my parents looked at me in shock, they seemed like they weren't sure if they were seeing a ghost or their actual daughter. I glanced back at them. Our moment of stares was disturbed by Grandma running towards me, to give me a hug.

"Maggie!" she practically cheered. Her arms were wrapped around me seconds after she said my name. I smiled back at her. I also caught a glimpse of Grandpa who didn't look impressed. Surely they had heard about me being able to identify lies easily. My Grandma seemed to understand me, or thats the way it seemed.

"Hi Grandma," I responded flashing another smile. She smiled down at me and looked over to Grandpa.

"Say hi to your granddaughter," she practically demanded.

"Hello. Maggie," Grandpa said with no emotion.

"Hi Grandpa," I responded quickly. My parents broke the tension by hugging them both. My parents dismissed me to go read until dinner was ready. I settled in the living room in a chair. I could hear the conversation going on in the kitchen. Grandpa was complaining about something. I stopped reading to listen in on their conversation.

"She can tell lies, you say?" Grandpa asked. There was a silence. Someone must have nodded cause Grandpa raised his voice. "ITS WITCH CRAFT! VOODOO," he hissed.

"BE NICE!" I heard Grandma say.

"She has been making it known that she can tell when people are lying. She makes sure you know she knows you're lying," I heard Papa say. I sighed to myself.

"I am reaching my limit with her," I heard Mama say. I stood up, and started to walk towards the kitchen. But, what Grandpa said made me freeze.

"Maybe you should kill her? Maybe she's inhuman?" he suggested. I crumbled to the ground.

"Maybe thats the answer," I heard Papa say. I began to cry. Obviously someone heard me, because they stopped talking. I decided that I'd play the crying off to a large cut up my forearm. So I quickly reached for something sharp and carved a line from my wrist to my elbow. It was bleeding, and I felt like I had deserved that.

"Whats wrong?" I heard Grandma say as she came into sight. I held up my arm and continued to bawl. "Oh dear," she said and picked me up and carried me into the kitchen to examine my cut. Little did she know it was self inflicted. She bandaged it so that it would heal. But I didn't want it to heal.

"It will heal eventually," I heard Papa said with no emotion.

"You lie, Papa," I quickly pointed out. I noticed that Grandma was standing in front of me, protecting me from the crazy man who was my Papa. He looked really mad, actually he looked like he was going to kill me. Good. Let him.

"You won't lay a hand on her," I heard Grandma say. Weird. Why was Grandma defending me? She turned around to face me. "Lets have dinner now, dear Maggie," she said in no more than a whisper. I nodded my head and headed toward the dinner table. I took a seat next to Grandma and as far away from my parents are physically possible. I hoped that Grandma would get me out of here really, really soon. I knew the second she left that I would be paying for my actions.

Dinner was slow. Nobody talked, we just ate. Sweet silence. I found myself left alone with my thoughts, which I hated. I only reminded myself about how useless I was, how pathetic I was. Once dinner was done I hugged Grandma and told her that I would see her later. The second she left I retreated to my bedroom. Sadly, there was no lock on my bedroom door, and if there was Papa would have kicked the door in. The look on his face was scary. He shook his head angrily.

"Maggie Ann, how dare you make me out to be a fool?" he snapped.

"But Pa-" I managed to get out before his large hands were around my tiny neck.

"You will pay for this," he told me with a wild look in his eyes. With that he raped me. I screamed out and screamed out but no one came to my rescue. Nobody. Nobody cared.

***END FLASHBACK***

I looked up to see the expressions on Renesmee's face. She looked horrified. I sighed and looked back down at the ground. There was no escape. I couldn't wait for the past to be gone, but it would be in my memories forever, and ever. Sometimes I wish I could have died, so I wouldn't have these memories. I broke out of my trance to address the crowd that I had gathered now.

"It continues, everything for a couple years, I was 13 when I found my first love interest, and my parents made sure that he wanted nothing to do with me. They made sure. The rape continued, day in and day out. It was a 'punishment'," I shivered. "My Grandma saved me from the torture. But, my Grandpa was never happy with me, making my life a living hell," I explained, as I was taken into another flashback.

* * *

**A/N: End of Chapter 5! Let me know what you guys think! I love reviews and inboxes. They mean so much to me. **

**What do you guys think of the flashbacks? Too much? Or just enough? Maybe needs a little more? **


	6. Chapter 6: Without A Soul

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. **

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core,_

_Where I become so numb._

_Without a soul,_

_My sprits sleeping somewhere cold,_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home._

**Written to: Bring Me To Life - Evanescence**

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

It's a regular school day, finally. I got my 6 hours of daily freedom. It felt so nice being away from my family for such a long time. But the time was never long enough. I met someone, his name was Austin. It felt like it was too good to be true, how could he say he loves me? Why would anybody love me? I was a freak, loser, low life, among many other things. He told me I was beautiful. I was lost in thought as I was leaving school when someone covered my eyes. I jumped and then laughed.

"Austin!" I said.

"Yes, my dear Maggie?" he responded. I turned around and hugged him with a huge smile on my face.

"What's this?" he asked as he turned my wrist around to show numerous cuts all the way up my arm. Some fresh and some scars. "Maggie?" he demanded.

"My cat scratched me," I quickly answered. He didn't look convinced and rolled the sleeve of my shirt to expose more cuts all the up to my shoulder. He had wide eyes while he scanned the cuts. He looked at my legs and his eyes widened even more. He rubbed my legs near my knee to whip off the makeup I put on them. He only exposed more cuts.

"Maggie, there is no way your cat did this," he said. "Plus, you're allergic to cats," he said. I sighed.

"Austin," I choked out.

"Maggie, are you self harming?" he asked me. I nodded and felt tears roll from my eyes as I store at the ground.

"Why Maggie? You're a beautiful girl, I don't understand," he said.

"My family, Austin," I told him. He wrapped her arms around me holding me close.

"I'm coming over, introduce me as your friend from school," he instructed. I nodded and we made our way to my home.

"Mama, Papa, I'm home," I announced the minute I opened the door. My Papa came to the door, looking angry. I froze, my eyes widened with fear. Austin was at my side he gave me a look that calmed me down.

"Maggie, who's this?" Mama demanded.

"Its my friend from school, Austin," I told her blankly.

"Maggie Ann, you know we have a no boys rule," she told me. She turned her attention to Austin. "How could you be friends with this, freak? She's insane, I don't understand how you could even like this, thing," she said pointing at me. I froze my eyes began to water, I ran to my room leaving my friend at the door with my parents.

I grabbed the blade I used to cut, and prepared my wrist for the act I was going to do. I took a deep breath and sliced the blade through my wrist, drawing blood. It felt like I deserved it, I deserved every minute of the cutting. I was interrupted by Mama who saw the blade.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled, causing Papa to run up the stairs. He freaked out.

"MAGGIE ANN, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" he yelled.

"YOU MADE ME DO THIS," I snapped back, to which my Papa grabbed my neck and strangled me. Black shadows surrounded me, darkness. Black spots that looked like they shouldn't be there took over my vision. Was I dead? I wish I was.


	7. Chapter 7: A Change

**A/N: This is a continuation of the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

_I tried so hard and got so far,_

_But in the end,_

_It doesn't even matter._

**Written to: In The End - Linkin Park**

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

Dreamland was were I was for an extremely long time. It was sweet sweet bliss. No harm, no fear, no shame. I wasn't hurting, I was happy. Sweet bliss. Only to be woken up and my dream crushed by shaking. Earthquake? EARTHQUAKE! Why was the ground shaking. I jumped up, only the realize the shaking was Papa shaking me. I was on the floor, crying. Blood was everywhere. Huh?

"DAMMIT MAGGIE, WHAT ARE YOU GOING AROUND PASSING OUT FOR?" he yelled. I cowered in fear. What did I do? I don't remember anything. My Mama took him away from me, only to see my Grandma walk into my room. She looked as if she had a halo around her head.

"Am I dead?" I asked.

"No dear, but you are coming to live with me," Grandma informed me. I smiled but struggled to move. I couldn't move! WHY CAN'T I MOVE?! I tried to get up, but my legs wouldn't let me.

"Why can't I move?" I asked Grandma.

"You're in shock," she told me. I laid there on the floor waiting to gain mobility. Finally, I could move my legs, sweet bliss. My bags were packed by the time I could move. I got up and ran to Grandma and hugged her.

"Thank you, Grandma," I told her with a massive smile on my face. The first time I had ever had a smile on my face in an extremely long time. I missed it, the feeling of happiness. I wasn't worried about Austin, knowing that my parents had scared him away by now. Dammit, way to ruin a friendship.

I got into Grandma's car and we drove to her house. She owned a chicken farm as well as potato crops. I got out of the car and she showed me to my room, which I smiled at. Grandpa didn't look to happy that I was actually living with them now. He looked like he wanted to get rid of my for good. I smiled at him.

"Hi Grandpa," I said.

"Hello Maggie," he responded emotionlessly. I shrugged it off and went to the room that was now mine.

"Dinner is in half hour," Grandma said as I bounded up the stairs. I liked the idea of living with them now, freedom. Freedom from torture for once. I looked at my scars wishing they would heal. They would eventually. Hopefully life would pick up from here.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

I looked up to see Renesmee once again scared. I shrugged it off. Jasper sent me calm waves, to relax my body. I didn't realize that I was gripping the chair and it was starting to get crushed under the force I was applying to it.

"Whoops, I'm sorry," I said removing my hand from the arm rest. "The next part of my story leads me to the Great Famine. I was only 15, the Irish were only growing potatoes at the time and then out of nowhere a horrible epidemic came crashing through Ireland, plaguing the entire country, many died," I explained just as I was taken into another flashback.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm just getting into the part of Maggie's transformation. I think I am going to start making the chapters longer and add more chapters to the story. So there might be a lot of fluff coming your way soon. Let me know what you think! Reviews are appreciated. Thanks so much for reading.**


End file.
